


缚-正四

by XIU_ice



Category: FF14, 艾默里克 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-08 17:54:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18628300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XIU_ice/pseuds/XIU_ice





	缚-正四

虽说上船之后要罚，但实际上并不能立即执行这一点，非法的奴隶船在出发伊始要穿过一段颇为颠簸的海道逃避检查，在此期间所有人都要待在船舱内坐好——女孩在把阿道夫两人带到位于顶层的一等舱房之后便离开去了船长室，阿道夫反手将门细细锁好，站在门口审视起这间要在这里呆上整整十天的房间。  
　　不得不说作为奴隶船上接待贵宾的房间功能颇为齐全，正对着主人休憩室的那面墙上钉着数个圆环镣铐，阿道夫初步研究了一番，发现用它们可以将人绑出至少二十种花样——不过现在显然不是使用他们的好时机，阿道夫将艾默里克放在床铺上，解开了他膝盖与脚踝上的两幅沉重的镣铐，而后将他的双腿分开抱起坐到床铺旁边一只原木上，原木的高度极低，作为身高腿长的男性精灵，艾默里克几乎是跪坐在了上面，被分开的两腿之间压上硬质而粗糙的表面，将深埋在体内的两只硕大的按摩棒整根顶入小穴之中，雌穴内的那只圆珠这下不仅是贴在宫口的位置了——它甚至将那个紧闭着的小口挤开了些许，熨烫着被迫露出的，遍布神经的嫩肉，艾默里克不由的在喉咙深处发出哀鸣，但经过被牢固封闭起来的唇舌之后剩余的声音小的可怜，完全无法引起阿道夫的注意力，他将艾默里克挣扎不休的脚踝锁在地面凸起的镣铐上，膝盖与小腿也被同样被扣上了足有两指厚的镣铐，随后一根长铁板自被锁在背后的木板与身体之间的缝隙插入，向下紧贴着臀肉插入原木面上预留的孔洞，随即脖颈上的项圈便与它锁在了一处——这下艾默里克只能挺直腰身端坐在原木上了，除去腰腿的一点细微的挣扎，可怜的小羊全然逃脱不了这具仅仅是用来固定奴隶度过颠簸期的刑具。  
　　是的，对于艾默里克来说它已经不亚于刑具了，原木未加处理的粗糙表面紧贴着他柔嫩的两腿之间，按摩棒与皮带一并被顶入体内之后将两片肉唇自皮带两侧凸显了出来，身体的每一个细微的动作都会让它在原木上研磨，依旧被搭扣锁着的阴蒂更是首当其冲，被紧紧压在了某处缝隙之中，时不时给身体带来一阵尖锐的快感，而这一切却都抵不过艾默里克雌穴深处所收到的折磨——全身最为隐秘的宫口被外物强行突入，哪怕仅仅只是打开了一点，也足以他产生即将被撕裂的错觉，更何况侵入的物体正散发着源源不断的高热，随着船身的颠簸一下又一下的顶撞着更深处的位置，仿佛不满现在的进度，想要让那个紧闭着的洞口打开，彻底侵入到他身体的最深处——  
　　艾默里克几乎是不顾一切的在那上面挣扎起来，被严密束缚住的脑袋拼命左右摇摆着，腰身与大腿在有限的范围扭动着想要逃离，粗糙的原木表面在麦色的皮肤上留下不甚明显的红痕，阿道夫伸手握住连接着阴蒂的细链拉扯，也不能让他做出其他的任何反应，长时间的感知屏蔽已经开始剥夺他的理智，议长的大脑开始退化，难以再思考任何具有逻辑的东西，身体上的许多部位都在他的感知之中淡化，至余下正在被强行侵犯的宫口，艾默里克的胸膛剧烈的起伏着，厚重的头套下传来隐约的哀求，但却换不来任何怜悯的解脱——轮船已经行驶到了海道的末端，伴随着一次最为激烈的颠簸，艾默里克终是停了下来，他的脑袋无力的歪向一边，大腿内侧神经性的抽搐着，雌穴之中大股大股的涌出透明的淫液——那颗圆珠突破了最后的关卡，破开了宫口卡在了那段狭窄又短小的腔道中间，那一个瞬间爆发出的巨大快感彻底剥夺了艾默里克的意识，让他陷入到一片沉重的黑暗之中。  
　　阿道夫一直等到船身进入平稳才站起身来，他把艾默里克从这刑具上解下来。抱到床铺上解开了双手上的束缚，又褪下了他脚上的皮靴，精灵把他的手腕分别与两只脚踝锁在一处，让艾默里克平躺在床上打开双腿，取出钥匙解开贞操带的锁，小心的将已经完全没入雌穴内部的按摩棒抽出，被蹂躏的凄凉的肉穴已经完全失去了合拢的力气，外侧的两个肉唇红肿外翻，露出后方已经变成深红色的甬道，阿道夫将手掌覆盖在他的小腹上，柔和的以太穿过皮肉与那只圆球共鸣，让它开始抖动着向外撤离，艾默里克的手指无意识的抠挖着身下的床单，摇着头用这仅有的方式表达自己的抗议，刚刚那番激烈的挣扎已经彻底耗净了他的力气，让他完全无法做出任何反抗。  
　　圆球刚扭动着退出宫口，那里便像是被拔掉了塞子的倒立酒瓶一样涌出大量淫液，直接将那圆球推出了甬道，那些散发着诡异香气的淡红色液体被早有准备的精灵一并用一只玻璃瓶接住，又将那只被装满的瓶子仔细封好放到一边，阿道夫看着床铺上大概已经昏睡过去了的艾默里克，多少松了一口气。  
　　艾默里克体内后期植入的女性生殖器官并不具有完备功能——说到底它植入的目的只是为了被操，因此末端的子宫被改造成了盛放核心的包裹，内里留存着的，刚刚被全部取出的那瓶液体正是艾默里克身体无时无刻不在发情的罪魁祸首，被完整取出之后，他便至少不必再为是否会在不合时宜的时刻发情而困扰——即便如此这具早就被淫药浸透了的身子也是最好的性器，尤其是刚刚被开发出来的宫口腔道与更深处的肉腔，皆是遍布着神经末梢的敏感肉壁，以往那里是完全封闭的状态，将那块全身最敏感的骚肉隐藏在身体深处，而现下它已经被操开了——只需要在那处增加一点小小的刺激，就可以让艾默里克的身子乖乖的发起骚来任人宰割。  
　　阿道夫唇角露出一丝微笑，从包裹之中取出了一只中空的圆柱，柱体两端是如同喇叭一般形状，光滑表层上遍布的精致纹路显示着它的内部有着更多的玄机，阿道夫用两根手指夹着它顶入艾默里克的雌穴深处，又抽出手指来换了长夹继续向内深入，直到它正好卡上已经稍微恢复些许的宫口，正正好好撑开整个腔道，两端分别卡在内穴与外穴的入口处，原本硬质的圆环在调整好位置之后便逐渐融化紧贴到了腔道的肉壁上，成为一张收缩自如的又不影响肉壁触觉的薄膜，彻底阻止了那里再次封闭起来的可能性。  
　　而艾默里克已经没有任何力气可以反对了，即便是脆弱的宫口被再次撑开的那个瞬间，他也只是略微抽动了一下身子便不再动弹，阿道夫略微拉下了他面上的面罩，捻起那个被魔法封闭住的，直通向胃部的管道，向其中灌入了大量混杂了药物的营养药剂，随后那个小口被再一次封闭起来隐藏于面罩之下，阿道夫俯身轻吻了一下艾默里克隐约露在面罩之外的耳尖。  
　　“就当自己做了个梦吧，我可怜的小羊。”  
　　艾默里克越发的难以维持清醒的认知了——他的大脑一片混沌，所有的行为都只能遵循着本能下意识的反应，他的整个头部依旧处在严密的束缚之下，他隐约记得这是为了不被别人认出自己，但这又是为了什么就没了更准确的答案，艾默里克脑海之中仅剩的一点记忆只剩下恋人嘱咐他信任自己的话语，支撑着他听从着对方的指令行动。  
　　阿道夫手上拿着根长柄的拍板，用扁平的前端轻拍艾默里克的大腿根与臀部，驱使他向前爬去，他这会已经被重新装扮一新了——脖颈上的项圈上连接着一根颇长的牵绳，另一段握在阿道夫手中，艾默里克腰间的束腰还在，两侧垂下的皮带连接着两个大腿环，分别扣在大腿根部的位置上，后穴之中延伸出一只短短的毛绒羊尾，爬行之间偶尔露出的穴口被内里的东西撑的向外鼓起——尾巴肛塞的内部显然不像外表看起来的那么无害，再往下则是已经鼓成两片肥厚小丘的肉唇，中间含着根小指粗的细链，垂在外面的部分随着艾默里克的动作左右摇摆，前方的肉棒依旧被锁在束腰上固定隐蔽，几乎难以看清。  
　　奴隶船已经进入了平稳的行驶期，船上的各种活动都开始进行，而两人正要前往的便正是其中的一个，仅限一等舱乘客参加的所谓展览会——主人们会将之前有“过错”的奴隶们带来，关进大厅里的展示柜放置供人品赏，待到晚上的活动开始时才取回带在身边继续参加晚宴——然而这已经是所能找出来的，唯一不与他人共享奴隶的活动了——阿道夫目不斜视的穿过淫乱一片的公共船舱走进后台，拉开为他预留的展示柜将艾默里克抱了进去，  
　　被药物与感知剥夺暂时变成了“小羊”的艾默里克浑然不知自己进入了哪里，乖顺的按照阿道夫的动作指示跪趴下来，阿道夫把他的项圈锁在了展示柜的底端，双手自两腿之间拉到后方，与脚踝锁在一处，又一并向外侧拉开，锁在展示柜边缘的两个角落。精灵捻起他雌穴之中含着的细链向上拉，赤裸的臀部便乖顺的抬高，随着被固定在上方横杆上的细链一并停留在了高处——那只细链的另一段一直延伸到刚刚开发出的内穴之中，连接着一只表面遍布软刺的小球，就算只是轻微的拉扯也会让软刺刺激敏感的内穴肉壁，带来令艾默里克感到恐惧的绝顶快感，让他只能乖乖顺着细链传来的力道移动——幸好他不必完全由自己来支撑这部分体重，腰间的皮带连接上展示柜的墙壁，将他固定在了大张着双腿完全展示自己下身的境地之下，阿道夫由取两只前端套着胶皮的小夹子，捻开肥厚的肉唇分别夹住向两侧拉开，又取了两只更小一些的夹住内侧尚且粉嫩的内唇，一并向外拉扯，同时放置了两根细小的震动棒夹在了内外两唇之间，阴蒂在这几天的调教之下已经长大到了葡萄大小，正中同样被搭扣扣上了一只震动棒，搭扣连接着的细链则向下拉扯，与肉唇上的夹子一并把雌穴拉开到最大，露出里头含着的白浊液体，肉壁鲜红而略微肿起，显然在来到这里之前刚被狠狠操过，三根震动棒上连接着的电线通向放置在展示台前端的开关，将打开它们的权利交给了所有路过大厅的人员。随后阿道夫缓缓抽出了插入在艾默里克后穴的羊尾，换作了一只颇大的圆环，将肉穴口牢固的撑开，以方便阿道夫将一整盒催情药膏仔细涂抹在粉嫩的内壁上——内穴被打开取出核心之后催情药剂也再次开始对艾默里克起作用了，阿道夫刚把圆环取出，被悬吊在空中的臀部便不耐的晃动起来，拉扯到雌穴上面的夹子与身体深处的软球，也只能让这只小羊停下几个星秒，随后便因为后穴之中连成片的麻痒再次在有限的范围内晃动起来，阿道夫轻笑一声拍打了一下他的臀部，将一摞后方连接着长握柄的按摩棒放在了震动棒开关的旁边。  
　　“可惜你只能期待路过的哪个好心人能把它们插入到你的小淫穴里帮你止痒了——那怕是要等上好一阵呢。”


End file.
